Magic and mysteries run wild at Hogwarts
by lilyevans12
Summary: Its Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts and things aren't always what they seem! Not great at summary's, reviews welcome
1. Not the same boy as before

Disclaimer The characters used in this are not mine, but those of J.K Rowling author of Harry Potter, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury *who hold copyrights*. Characters which have not appeared in Harry Potter books are those people who I have created . So if I re-create something it will not be used against me *SO SUE ME* as this is entirely fictional and not part of HP books.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
It seemed like any other day at number four Privet Drive, the garden had just been freshly mowed and weeds eradicated. It was quite and no one seemed to stir, not even the owl, which perched in its cage hid its face underneath its wing to the world. A boy was sleeping on a bed, but this was no ordinary boy, this was Harry Potter 'the boy who lived'.  
  
Harry was soon to be entering his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He didn't know if he really wanted to go back, having to face all those people and especially his friends. Early on before the summer holidays Harry had faced one of his most horrifying and hardest challenges yet. He once again faced Voldemort, but this time he was more powerful and had his Deatheaters this time behind him. During this time he lost his godfather, Sirius Black. This was the last straw for Harry as only three years ago did he find out that this man was his godfather, as Sirius had spent 12 years in Azkaban for the death of Lily and James Potter, from where he escaped. Although he did not committ this crime he was not cleared and had to hide from the ministry.  
  
Letters lay on an old desk in one corner from various friends at Hogwarts, including those of his two best friends Ron and Hermione. These letters lay unanswered and the pile was slowly building up higher each day as they wrote in vain hoping someday they might receive an answer. Books cluttered the floor and parchments with unfinished essays lay strewn across the floor.  
  
A loud knocking on the door made Harry stir.  
  
"Get up Boy, get up, you can't expect to lie there all day do you? We have work for you" a voice shouted through the cat flap on his bedroom door.  
  
This voice belonged to none other than his Uncle Vernon. Harry lived with his Aunt Petunia, his mothers sister, her husband Uncle Vernon and their son Dudley Dursley. They disliked Harry very much and even more so when they discovered that he was to attend Hogwarts. Aunt Petunia referred to these people as 'freaks', as this was what she had called her sister.  
  
Harry slowly rose from his bed, picking up his glasses and headed down the kitchen. Aunt Petunia had already a long list of work for him to do before the day was out.  
  
"We are heading out for the day, as Dudley Poo's received a special award for his boxing. I want this place spick and span for when we return, do you understand?" Aunt Petunia said to Harry in a manner as though he was a piece of dirt.  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia" was Harry's reply.  
  
The three Dursley's left the house and left Harry completely alone, where he headed back to his room to find a tawny owl perched on the window sill of his room. He recognised it immediately as one of Hogwarts owls. He took the letters from the owl and it soared off. Leaving them lying on his desk, he returned to the tasks Aunt Petunia had left him. 


	2. Back to the Burrow

The flight to the burrow was an uneventful one although Mundungus Fletcher, the other wizard whom Harry had previously met last year, nearly was seen by muggles. He was busy examining a statue, which reminded him of his mother and was sorely tempted to steal it. Luckily enough a muggle came along, and although Mundungus nearly was seen, the statue stayed in its rightful place.  
  
A short time later and the four of the flyers arrived at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley came rushing out the door in a bright pink nightgown and furry slippers, with a look as though she was waiting for Harry and the others to arrive.  
  
"Oh Harry it's so good to see you, come inside and we'll get you something to eat and some proper clothes." Molly said, as she hurried him through the door, examining the clothes he had been wearing. The clothes once belonged to Dudley and where miles too big for Harry. She set down in front of him a large plate of bacon, eggs, sausage and bread. "Eat up now Harry, you look starved to death. If you want more you can ask. Once your finished we'll take you up to your room.  
  
Harry began to eat and soon his plate was empty, he hadn't realised how hungry he was, as the Dursley's didn't seem to give Harry proper food. When suddenly a tall man with a long flowing beard stepped out from the fireplace, where green flames issued.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore how nice to see you. Would you care for a cup of tea?" Molly asked, bustling about the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you Molly, tea would be lovely. Would you mind dearly if I had a word with Harry?" Professor Dumbledore enquired whilst sitting across the table from Harry, whose head was bent down not daring to look at Dumbledore as he remembered the last time he had spoken to him.  
  
Molly set down a large teapot and two cups and saucers on the table. The milk and sugar flew to the table with a flick of her wand and she whisked out of the room, leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone.  
  
"Hello Harry, I hope you have calmed down considerably since the last time we spoke?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. He could see that from looking at Harry he was tired, unhealthy and was deep in thought.  
  
"Hello Professor." Harry murmured with his head still bent down.  
  
"Harry I wish to speak to you, but with your head bent down I don't think I could."  
  
Harry lifted his head up and looked at Dumbledore. Although he was still the same person Harry had spoken to not so long ago he looked older. His face seemed to have grown older and he didn't seem to be as strong as before, but who would be after fighting Lord Voldemort Harry thought, but he still had the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Harry I know you have suffered a great loss, but I must say to you again. You have withstood something people many years older than you might not have. You showed bravery and loyalty not only to your friends, to myself, but also to Sirius. I know that it was a great loss to you, losing Sirius like that, but I know that he would not have wished to die any other way than dying in battle. I hope that you have had time to think about this and realised things Harry." Dumbledore said calmly, hoping Harry would not have another outburst.  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore. I have thought a great deal over the summer since then, I have lost Sirius, but he will always be with me." Harry replied  
  
"And how is that Harry?" asked Dumbledore curious as to what Harry's answer would be.  
  
"He will be in my heart and mind." replied Harry and blushed as he said this, "I thought a great deal and though many of my friends written to me I feared to write back, as they may ask questions which I couldn't bear to be asked or answer."  
  
"You are stronger than I thought Harry." was Dumbledores reply, "I see we may have misjudged you Harry, but mistakes can be made. I think you should go and explain to your friends this, as they have been very worried about you and would be delighted to see you."  
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Harry replied meekly, and turned to leave the kitchen to see Ron and Hermione  
  
"Oh and Harry." Dumbledore said, and Harry turned around, "Here are your letters for Hogwarts, please give them to the others and I want to tell you something. I said to you last time we spoke the reason why we did not make you a prefect, but I was wrong. So I am pleased to tell you that we have decided to make you Head boy. I know your father and mother would have been pleased."  
  
At that Dumbledore apparated out of the kitchen leaving the letters on the table, and a very stunned Harry standing in shock. 


	3. Surprises

Harry stood in the kitchen still in shock over what Dumbledore had just told him. 'But surely the heads aren't selected to seventh year?' thought Harry to himself, 'they must of changed the rules.' He lifted the letters from the table and slowly made his way up the stairs to Ron's Room. He slowly opened the door to see Ron trying to chase Pigwidgeon back into his cage and Hermione was sitting on the bed stroking Crookshanks laughing. "Come here you stupid feathery git!" shouted Ron chasing Pig with his Chudley Canon hat. He didn't look where he was gin and tripped over a book and went down hard on his nose with a bang. Hermione laughed and Crookshanks jumped off her knee. "It isn't funny you know" moaned Ron rubbing his nose. "Glad to hear that someone's having fun" spoke up Harry from his spot at the door and had seen the whole episode. "HARRY!" exclaimed Ron and Hermione. Hermione rushed over to give Harry a hug and Ron finally got up from the floor. "Alright Harry? Good to see you. How come you never replied to any of our letters?" asked Ron still rubbing his nose. "Sorry mate, but I just wanted to be alone." replied Harry. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and sensed from Harry's reply the truth behind the reason why he had not replied to their letters. "How have you been?" Hermione asked with a hint of worry in her voice. "OK considering that I have been stuck with the Dursley's as normal really." Ron and Hermione both looked at each other and Harry noticed this. "Honestly I have been ok." Harry said trying to convince them, but didn't  
  
seem to be succeeding, "Here I've got letters for you from Hogwarts." "Oh that will be our OWL results," exclaimed Hermione excitedly, "I was wondering when they would arrive." She quickly opened hers and so did Ron and Harry. "I got an A in divination," Ron said surprised, "My examiner must have felt sorry for me or else I convinced him. How did you's do?" "I got eleven Exceeds Expectations and an O in arithmancy, but I knew that as I answered one question wrong." Hermione said with a slight disappointment in her voice. "Could have guessed that." mumbled Ron. "How did you do Harry?" asked Hermione, pretending she hadn't heard what Ron had said. "I got an E in Defence Against the Dark Arts, O in Potions, O in Transfiguration, E in Charms, O in Herbology, E in Care of Magical Creatures, an O in Divination and an A in Astronomy, the others mostly A's or O's." Harry replied, "Can't believe I got an O in Potions!" "Wonder what Snape will have to say about that then." Ron said with cheerfulness, "I got an O too." They read their letters from Hogwarts, which came along with their results Dear Student, You will now have received your OWL results. As you know the next step is you're NEWTs, this year you will only have to select six subjects that you wish to continue with. Your Career Guidance you received should have helped in selecting those you wish to pursue further. |Harry stood in the kitchen still in shock over what Dumbledore | |had just told him. 'But surely the heads aren't selected to | |seventh year?' thought Harry to himself, 'they must of changed | |the rules.' He lifted the letters from the table and slowly | |made his way up the stairs to Ron's Room. He slowly opened the | |door to see Ron trying to chase Pigwidgeon back into his cage | |and Hermione was sitting on the bed stroking Crookshanks | |laughing. | |"Come here you stupid feathery git!" shouted Ron chasing Pig | |with his Chudley Canon hat. He didn't look where he was gin and| |tripped over a book and went down hard on his nose with a bang.| |Hermione laughed and Crookshanks jumped off her knee. | |"It isn't funny you know" moaned Ron rubbing his nose. | |"Glad to hear that someone's having fun" spoke up Harry from | |his spot at the door and had seen the whole episode. | |"HARRY!" exclaimed Ron and Hermione. Hermione rushed over to | |give Harry a hug and Ron finally got up from the floor. | |"Alright Harry? Good to see you. How come you never replied to | |any of our letters?" asked Ron still rubbing his nose. | |"Sorry mate, but I just wanted to be alone." replied Harry. | |Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and sensed from Harry's reply | |the truth behind the reason why he had not replied to their | |letters. | |"How have you been?" Hermione asked with a hint of worry in her| |voice. | |"OK considering that I have been stuck with the Dursley's as | |normal really." | |Ron and Hermione both looked at each other and Harry noticed | |this. | |"Honestly I have been ok." Harry said trying to convince them, | |but didn't seem to be succeeding, "Here I've got letters for | |you from Hogwarts." | |"Oh that will be our OWL results," exclaimed Hermione | |excitedly, "I was wondering when they would arrive." | |She quickly opened hers and so did Ron and Harry. | |"I got an A in divination," Ron said surprised, "My examiner | |must have felt sorry for me or else I convinced him. How did | |you's do?" | |"I got eleven Exceeds Expectations and an O in arithmancy, but | |I knew that as I answered one question wrong." Hermione said | |with a slight disappointment in her voice. | |"Could have guessed that." mumbled Ron. | |"How did you do Harry?" asked Hermione, pretending she hadn't | |heard what Ron had said. | |"I got an E in Defence Against the Dark Arts, O in Potions, O | |in Transfiguration, E in Charms, O in Herbology, E in Care of | |Magical Creatures, an O in Divination and an A in Astronomy, | |the others mostly A's or O's." Harry replied, "Can't believe I | |got an O in Potions!" | |"Wonder what Snape will have to say about that then." Ron said | |with cheerfulness, "I got an O too." | |They read their letters from Hogwarts, which came along with | |their results | |Dear Student, | |You will now have received your OWL results. As you know the | |next step is you're NEWTs, this year you will only have to | |select six subjects that you wish to continue with. Your Career| |Guidance you received should have helped in selecting those you| |wish to pursue further. | |Your selected subjects should be written clearly on parchment | |and not be sent later than 14th August. | |Yours | |Professor M. McGonagall | |Deputy Headmistress. | |Harry, Ron and Hermione had already selected what career paths | |they wished to follow. Hermione wished to train for a Healer | |and St. Mungo's Hospital, Ron to work at the Ministry of Magic | |and Harry wished to train as an Auror. So the three quickly got| |out parchment and quills and sent their replies back to | |Hogwarts. | | |  
  
What's your other letter about Hermione?" asked Ron noticing another letter beside her. She quickly read it "I don't believe it!" she exclaimed. "WHAT?" "I've been made Head girl" she replied ecstatic and a badge fell out onto her knee with an HG printed onto it in red with a gold background. "I wonder who head boy is then?" pondered Ron, "For it isn't me, probably Ernie McMillan from Hufflepuff." Then suddenly it dawned on him "Oh I hope it isn't Malfoy! Think of that great oaf as head boy, he wouldn't leave us alone. Give him room to pick on us." This thought made Ron shudder. He looked at Harry who hadn't spoken, but had a strange look on his face.  
  
"I know who is head boy" Harry said quietly. Ron judging by the look on Harry's face said, "Its Malfoy isn't it? How on earth did that brainless git become head boy?" Harry didn't speak, but Hermione suddenly asked "How do you know Harry?" "Dumbledore told me when we spoke downstairs." "Oh" replied Hermione shocked. "So Harry is it Malfoy?" asked Ron getting agitated, "Please tell me to put me out of my misery! If it is Malfoy, I'm going to do a Weasley and leave Hogwarts and join Fred and George, I'm sure they'd love to have someone to try their new inventions on!" "How is the troublesome twosome?" Harry asked trying to avoid the question. "Oh they are...." Ron began, but Hermione jumped in "Harry WHO is head boy?" "Umm...... well..... me" he replied quietly that they could hardly hear him. "WHAT?" exclaimed Ron and Hermione together. "You mean.... you are..... you must be joking?" Ron stuttered thinking Harry was joking and refraining from telling it was Malfoy. "Oh Harry that's wonderful news. You and me head boy and girl and Ron a prefect!" Hermione squealed excitedly hugging Harry.  
  
It suddenly sank into Ron that Harry was telling the truth and a crestfallen look spread across his face, as the realisation sank into him that he wasn't selected as head boy. "Oh well I wouldn't want to turn into Percy" Ron said, trying to look on the brighter side, "At least it isn't Malfoy. He'll be really sick when he hears your head boy!" The three of them rushed downstairs to tell everyone the good news. Mrs Weasley was enthralled by Ron's results and hugged him tightly. She hugged Hermione and then held Harry so tight he could just about breathe. "Your mother and father would have been so proud of you Harry!" Molly said wiping a tear from her eye. The following couple of weeks were filled with various activities. Harry, Ron and Ginny practised Quidditch in the field near the Weasley's which had been bewitched so no one could see. Ron wanted to perfect his goal keeping skills and Ginny wanted to try out for a chaser, as the previous chasers had left Hogwarts. Fred and George popped in from time to time with new jokes and tricks. Mr Weasley wasn't home a lot he was busy working, but doing what and where - as he wasn't always in the Ministry of Magic - they never knew. Soon the letters from Hogwarts arrived back informing them that the Hogwarts Express would leave at 11 O'clock on the first of September from platform nine and three quarters at Kings Cross Station. The letters also included the new list of books which they would require for the new school year. "Well there is only one place in which we know we can get all your school things. I think its time we went back to Diagon Alley." Mrs Weasley said. 


End file.
